


Will you marry me?

by Darknecessary



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: What if Fallout never happend, because two strangers met in a bar?





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little something I did in between, and I guess the first time, noone was tortured or died.  
> (no: "unexpected problems" does not count. It has psychological torture)

The alarm rang too loud and unfortunate Benji opened his eyes. Why did this man always had to get up so early? Grumpy, the red-haired man freed his hands from the depths of the blankets, then stroked gently over the scarred back in front of him. The big agent groped tieredly for his alarm clock, switched it off and sighed deeply.  
  
"Just one night, two strangers, scotch, sex, and tomorrow we'll split up and never meet again, no names, no kisses, no details.", the dark-haired man had said. Benji had been taken with his stern gaze, which was somehow sad and vulnerable anyway. Benji immediately fell in love with the mustache and the stubble. He had imagined those strong arms would hold him.  
  
"Good morning.", August grumbled and drove Benji through the soft, unkempt hair. He gave him a kiss. "Why do you always have to get up so early?", Benji asked gruffly. "Training.", The same answer as every morning.  
  
It had not stayed one night. They had split off in the morning as promised, and everyone had gone their own way, but two nights later both of them, perhaps coincidentally, had gone to the bar again to agree on a second night. And on a third. And another. Until Benji lost the survey. All along they had been just the snoop and IT freak.  
  
"You and your training.", murmured the smaller and scratched his chin thoughtfully. His fingernails made a rushing noise on his beard. "That would be good for you, too.", whispered Walker, kissing his partner again.  
  
"Walker, August Walker.", the big man had said just before he collapsed bleeding heavily on Benji's doorstep. Completely confused, the smaller had somehow pulled up the locker of guy and made his way to the bath. He had washed out the wounds, supplied Walker and stroked his hair. "Dunn.", He had replied completely baffled. "Benjamin Dunn, but Benji is enough, too!", had been the quick addition.  
  
"Yes, yes, that would do me good. Fuck you, too, pal.", he muttered softly. Training. Not that he did not like to watch Walker training. But train by himself? That would be too exhausting. Walker stretched. He grabbed his mat and laid it on the floor. "Hey, snoop, I can not see you.", Benji whispered. The names were left.  
  
"I love long walks on the beach, I prefer comedy over action movies, and puppys make me weak.", August had suddenly started talking at a dinner. Gradually, they began to disassociate themselves, even though they had been in a bed every night for weeks, whether with or without sex.  
  
Satisfied Benji had crawled to the edge of the bed and watched as his partner's muscles tensed and relaxed. He licked his lip. "Mhh. I never get tired of watching you.", he whispered happily. The muscle training lasted a good hour, then the agent stretched for 15 minutes and relaxed for 10. In the time Benji finished the breakfast. "Marry me.", Walker greeted him after he came in the kitchen from the shower.  
  
At a dreadfully boring gala, Walker had simply smuggled the little box with the ring into Benji's bag. Only two days later, Benji had said yes but demanded that he still wanted to get a reasonable request. August had just knelt before him and made the suit. And he promised 3 more proposals every day. That was left, too. Also 712 days after the wedding.  
  
"Hey IT freak.", Walker reached into the red hair and kissed Benji for a long time. "No names, no details," he whispered demandingly. Benji pulled on Walker's waistband. "But you had just taken a shower, snoop." He returned the kisses and let himself be dragged into the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is way to short and feels somewhat empty. I'm sure I'll be edeting this not far in the future.


End file.
